TD: Original Novels
This is a work in progress - new/unknown TD works are occasionally discovered. Once legitimacy can be determined, we will publish those titles here. For "unconfirmed stories", please post to the topic here. This entry covers the currently known novels and other written tales or documentation of The Time Defenders actions. Time Defenders novels by T.C. Nance - Tag: "Follow the amazing chronicles of time-traveling adventurers August and Mrs.A, as they defend the timeline against enemies past and present!! With her uncanny abilities and vast store of arcane knowledge, the enigmatic Mrs. A (a.k.a. Ambassador Bartolomea Atherton) is the esteemed Representative of the Council of Time Defense. She leads her protégé and bodyguard, Professor August Atherton, as they take their formidable - but often unreliable - arsenal of equipment and network of associates into a series of incredible adventures through the history of time… " 1. THE BATTLE OF THE SQUARE MILE In 1939 London, at the outset of World War II, August and Mrs. A battle an army of saboteurs - and a time-traveling madman bent on changing world history!! Will Baron Hookfinger succeed in capturing King George and destroying the Houses of Parliament, or can the Time Defenders make a miraculous rescue before Big Ben strikes midnight? When Hookfinger’s arsenal turns the Blitz into a rout, and the Tower of London into an enemy fortress, August and Mrs. A find two unlikely allies to help repel the invasion - a pajama-clad Winston Churchill, and the ghost of Harry Houdini! But as the fantastic foursome battles Nazis, Vikings, and barbarians in a transformed British Museum, and the daredevil pilots of the U.S. Army Air Force combat a squadron of magical airships in the skies over England, August and Mrs. A must win World War Two and ''Three, or the British Empire is ''history!! 2. PHAROAH’S RANSOM Whenever "Golden" Jim Brandy undertakes an archaeological expedition, the result is always something unexpected.. And typically, it’s a dangerous adventure into the ancient past for August and Mrs. A !! And now the grand Mr. Brandy has found an Egyptian mummy buried centuries ago by a mad pharaoh. And the mummy turns out to be … August?!? Mrs. A knows that her longtime nemesis, the time-traveling troublemaker Deuteronomy Graves, is responsible for her grand-nephew’s mummification, and with the able assistance of her great-great-GREAT niece, the amazing young prodigy April Atherton, she sets out to prove it. But soon, there’s more trouble to deal with when the occupants of Jim Brandy’s amazing Museum of Ancient Oddities invade the streets of Paris. With the French Revolution in full swing, and the mysteriously supercharged guillotines working overtime, Benjamin Franklin and Joan of Arc are in danger of losing their heads... and the Time Defenders are helpless as chaos engulfs the timeline. Cleaning Cleopatra’s clock was easy … the Riddle of the Sphinx was child’s play … now April and Mrs. A must solve a series of deadly ancient puzzles and re-build a shattered pyramid, outwit a devious madman,and rescue August, imprisoned and facing a death sentence in Ancient Egypt!! And the clock … or sundial… or something ... is ticking. 3. THE LAST VOYAGE OF ''THE DEVIL’S FIN'' Yo-ho, yo-ho! It’s the pirate’s life for August and Mrs. A!! When the Nightshade sisters fall into the clutches of Admiral Aquamarine, it’s up to August and Mrs. A to pursue the mad mariner into the 18th century.. where they set sail with a crew of cutthroats! The Time Defenders find an unwilling ally in time-displaced acrobat and movie star Buck Lannister, but the seas are rough and the voyage is tougher. And after dodging tidal waves, fending off a school of sea monsters, and outrunning a pirate armada, the good ship Devil’s Fin proves hopelessly overmatched in a sea battle with Aquamarine’s gigantic time-traveling submarine. But then Mrs. A - now called Captain ''A, Queen of the Pirates - finds a clue to the location of the lost continent of Atlantis. August - marooned on an island with Drusilla Nightshade - finds a treasure chest belonging to an ancient alchemist. And Buck Lannister proves to be more than just an ordinary matinee idol. Now the race for Atlantis is on, and it’s winner take all - and Davey Jones’ Locker takes the rest! 4. '''BREAKDOWN AT CEMETARY RIDGE' It’s brother against brother.. And August against Mrs. A?.. in the American Civil War!! When Baron Hookfinger changes the outcome of the battle of Gettysburg, August - alone - must attempt to restore the timeline. But in the aftermath of the legendary battle, he finds an unexpected prisoner of war - a teenage Mrs. A!! But when the bloody Baron kidnaps the girl, and only 100-year old August can save her - and only then by single handedly defeating Robert E Lee‘s army - it looks like time may have finally run out for the century-spanning duo!! Can the crazy inventions of a VERY young Tom Edison save the day?? Or are August and Mrs. A just whistling “Dixie”? 5. OUT TO THE BALLGAME Hold on to your peanuts and crackerjack: when a mysterious device turns up at a baseball game in 1883 New York City, August and Mrs. A are compelled to pay a visit - and find themselves in the starting lineup of the Brooklyn Dashers!! But the game is postponed when, halfway around the world, the largest volcano in recorded history suddenly blows its top. Coincidence.. Or not? Mrs. A undertakes a balls-and-strikes investigation that takes her through the Big Apple’s 19th century criminal underground, where August must prove his prowess in the boxing ring; to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, where an ancient colossal statue becomes the coveted prize of time-traveling villains; to the incomplete span of the Brooklyn Bridge, where past and present friends and foes collide in a World Series of danger and suspense! 6. TIME TALES Four tales of time, travel and troubles! In “Missing Link“, it’s a wild chase through the streets of 1920’s Los Angeles, when a movie crew captures a prehistoric creature - and August and Mrs. A must rescue the beast, or the human race will be decimated! Then, in “Bourbon Street Blues”, a powerful voodoo priest casts a deadly spell on August and Mrs. A - and it’s up to Drusilla Nightshade and a mysteriously off-key Louis Armstrong to save them! Next, in “Out Of Africa”, their equipment is lost when a safari goes awry, and August and Mrs. A must race against time - and a tribe of hungry cannibals - to thwart the plans of a time-traveling witch doctor! Finally, in “A Christmas Sortie”, a famous team of talented reindeer becomes lost in a North Pole snowstorm - a trio of time-traveling villains pose as wise men - and there’s no room at the inn for August and Mrs. A! Will it be a merry Christmas, or a deadly New Year? 7. THE EARTHKILLERS A prehistoric signal reaches an alien warlord, who sets his sights on a planet called Earth… and only August and Mrs. A can stop an intergalactic war! Can the Time Defenders - armed only with wits and courage and 19th-century weapons - defeat an armada heading towards Earth at light speed, devouring stars and planets along the way? Of course, they always have help. In this case, they can rely on the swinging bats - and uncanny vision - of baseball star Babe Ruth, and the unbreakable vocal cords of legendary opera singer Enrico Caruso. In fact, they have the cheering support of all humankind. Except for the one man whose squadron of fantastic flying machines and warships might help shift the balance of power in this seemingly uneven conflict - the incredible Admiral Aquamarine! Will the extraordinary seaman help the heroes defending Earth? Or will his hatred of his arch-enemy August turn him, once more, into an implacable and deadly foe? And with the fate of the Earth hanging in the balance, can Mrs. A outsmart a gigantic creature possessing the combined intelligence of a hundred million brains, and find a way to survive the greatest challenge of her life in a perilous race against time? 8. NERO’S FIDDLE (or As The World Burns) Even Time Defenders need a vacation once in a while. For Mrs. A, nothing can match the waters of the ancient Roman Baths for a soothing respite, and relief from the rigors and demands of defending the timeline. And for August, the gaming tables of the Roman emperors provide the type of amusement he cherishes and seeks out after a typical exhausting adventure through the dangerous currents of time… But the moment August and Mrs. A let down their guard, their enemies are afoot, and soon the maniacal Deuteronomy Graves has launched a plan to burn the city of Rome to the ground. And his associates at the O’Leary barn in 1872 Chicago start another little blaze, and pin the blame on an innocent cow! Soon London circa 1666 is in danger of being reduced to ashes, and unless August and legendary architect Sir Christopher Wren can out-duel Jack the Ripper and his murderous crew atop the spires of St. Paul’s Cathedral, this REALLY Great Fire will continue to burn out of control until all of Great Britain, then Europe... And eventually, the Earth itself, is consumed.. But as Mrs. A pursues the mad arsonist across all of time, she soon learns that Graves doesn’t seek just the fiery destruction of his adopted home planet -- for he is determined to go out in an apocalyptic blaze of glory -- and take his deadly, personal vendetta against August and Mrs. A to the gates of Hell and beyond!! 9. MRS. A IS MISSING! ' A mysterious force appears out of nowhere, sweeping the battlefield at Heliopolis in the year 850 A.D. and changing the course of world history - and among the casualties of war are August and Mrs. A!! But were they killed in action.. or only ''missing?.. When August turns up with a terrible headache and a case of amnesia in a 17th century German village that happens to be afflicted with a serious case of the Black Plague, all he knows is that something is wrong with the timeline, and that somehow he must set things right, and find Mrs. A… Their dogs sniff out a clue. Their house disappears, and reappears near the trenches of The Great War, later dubbed World War One. And their friends are determined to find the Time Defenders. Soon the Nightshade sisters have assembled a team that includes legendary showman P.T. Barnum; the intrepid ladies of the Baltimore Quilting Society; and a certain World’s Greatest Detective, who just happens to be fictional... And just when the trail turns cold, the fingerprints of the notorious Baron Hookfinger are found at the crime scene.. Can the Time Defenders defy the odds once again, and save the history of the world? Or will Baron Hookfinger achieve his insane objective -- domination of space and time -- and the ultimate destruction of his hated rivals - August and Mrs. A?? Only time will tell… 10. '''THE WRATH OF KLOMTOO Don’t you hate it when you make a bargain with an alien warlord, where you agree not to permanently cripple his armada of light speed traveling warships, and expose him to his intergalactic enemies, in exchange for his agreement to never attack the Earth and enslave its population - and then, just to start trouble, he decides to break the contract-- and YOU have to change your vacation plans, and battle against incredible odds to preserve the history of mankind and the lives of ten billion innocent people? Mrs. A knows that feeling. Klomtoo the Omnipotent has been taking a lot of ribbing from his intergalactic warrior friends, ever since a little old lady with a walking stick defeated his plans to extend his dominion to a certain blue/green planet in the Milky Way. So he does what any time-traveling warlord in his unfortunate position would do - he goes back in time to become a younger, more insane version of himself, with a dangerous obsession on a fourteen year old orphan girl, who was badly wounded in a battle with outlaw Jesse James and a team of robot gunmen attempting to assassinate President Andrew Johnson. But young Barty Atherton is not your typical orphan lying in a post- Civil War hospital bed. And her friend, a time-displaced ten year old boy named August, has a certain handiness and familiarity with weapons that make him a legend ahead of his time, even among other Wild West legends ahead of THEIR time.. And when Barty and August join forces with the amazing young sharpshooter Annie Oakley, and an astonishingly prescient, curly-haired Sioux kid nicknamed Crazy Horse, the fate of the world lies in the hands of a small group of children.. faced with the task of defeating an unstoppable armada of destruction!! Watch for more exciting '''TIME DEFENDERS' novels coming soon!!'' Category:Novels